Pelor
| domini = | giorni sacri = | arma preferita = Mazza | fonte = | pagina = }} Pelor è la divinità Flan del Sole, della Luce e della Guarigione. Descrizione Pelor è raffigurato come un uomo anziano con i capelli mossi dorati e una lunga barba, è vestito con abiti di un bianco lucente. Egli cavalca un potente ki-rin di nome Pensiero Stellare, convoca aquile e distrugge il male con fulmini di luce. Pelor era conosciuto come Sol dai primi Oeridiani, l'Oceano Solnor è chiamato così in suo onore. Tra i Baklunesi è venerato come Al'Asran e si dice che sia stato lui a dare la Coppa e il Talismano ad Al'Akbar. Tra i nomadi del Deserto Lucente è conosciuto come Aurifar. Relazioni Diversi di seguaci di Pelor hanno raggiunto divinità o lo stato di quasi-divinità, la più popolare è Mayaheine, semidea della protezione, della giustizia e del valore, e Saint Bane il Flagellatore, patrono di coloro che cacciano i non morti. Un altro santo, Saint Jalnir il Gentile, era un sacerdote Mezz'orco. Saint Benedor della Mano Cinerea, patrono dei Cavalieri Protettori del Grande Regno, è stato un famoso paladino di Pelor e rimane molto venerato dai fedeli del Padre Sole. Saint Pentival è stato nemico del Demilich Acererak. Tra le altre divinità, Pelor è alleato più strettamente con Mayaheine, ma anche con Rao. Altri alleati di Pelor sono Heironeous, St. Cuthbert, Pholtus, Tamara, Trithereon e Zodal. I sacerdoti di Pelor sono conosciuti anche come mediatori tra tra i seguaci di St. Cuthbert e Pholtus. Pelor è amichevole anche con le divinità buone di altri pantheon non umani come Corellon Larethian, Moradin e Garl Glittergold ed è particolarmente amichevole con quelle che possiedono una certa influenza sull'agricoltura o suò sole, come per esempio Yondalla. Pelor si oppone a tutte le divinità malvagie e i suoi seguaci evitano le divinità neutrali che abbiano insegnamenti contrari a quelli di Pelor. Pelor in particolare detesta Tharizdun poichè egli svolse un ruolo nella prigionia del Dio Oscuro, e anche Nerull. Adoratori I seguaci di Pelor credono che il sole che dà la vita sia la migliore cura per tutti i mali di Oerth. La giustizia e la libertà possono essere raggiunge solo attraverso la carità, la modestia, la perseveranza e il sacrificio. I sacerdoti di Pelor insegnano che la vera forza non ha bisogno di essere dimostrata. Gli adoratori di Pelor si sforzano di effettuare tanti atti buoni in modo che il male non abbia spazio in cui esistere, e lo fanno anche se si troveranno a combattere. Pelor è adirato contro le forze del male e in particolarmente si oppone alla non-morte. Tuttavia, Pelor esorta i suoi seguaci a ricordare che l'eccessiva attenzione agli atti malvagi può far dimenticare quali sono le cose veramente importanti: la compassione e la bontà. Queste sono le due qualità che devono essere maggiormente enfatizzate. I dogmi di Pelor affermano che l'energia e la potenza della vita hanno origine dal sole. Pelor è una divinità popolare, tanto amata dalla gente comune. Egli è particolarmente venerato nelle Terre Lucenti (come Aurifar), tra i Vagabondi delle Lande, a Dyvers, Geoff, Greyhawk, Nyrond, Perrenland, Sterich, Sunndi, Tenh e Urnst (sia il Ducato che la Contea). Nel suo aspetto Baklunese, Pelor è una delle principali divinità della nazione di Ekbir. Egli è adorato su almeno un altro mondo, quello della sua servitrice Mayaheine. Il Prelato di Almor fu fondato da un paladino di Pelor dopo la Battaglia delle due Settimane, e sebbene la nazione divenne governata da un concilio ecumenico, rimase il più grande centro della fede di Pelor fino a quando Almor venne distrutta durante le Guerre di Greyhawk. Chierici Il clero di Pelor si occupa di guarire i malati, benedire le colture, aiutare i bisognosi e distruggere il male e i non morti. Il sacerdozio attira molti giovani ingenui, ma la formazione è abbastanza rigorosa da far ritornare molti di loro alle loro fattorie. I sacerdoti d'elite di Pelor sono chiamati Servitori Radiosi. I Paramenti sacerdotali sono in genere di colore giallo o oro. Druidi Pelor è servito da un piccolo numero di druidi, che si comportano in modo simile ai suoi chierici, ma con una maggiore enfasi sulla cura di piante e animali. Di solito si associano ad alcuni insediamenti piuttosto che vivere come eremiti e aiutano la comunità con tutte le loro capacità. All'interno della chiesa essi sono considerati come aventi il grado di sacerdote sebbene possiedano una gerarchia separata. Pelor è anche venerato nell'Antica Fede, dove è considerato il dio dell'estate. Paladini I paladini di Pelor, chiamati Crociati, sono rari, e sono apparsi in gran numero solo durante le Guerre di Greyhawk. Essi sono comuni come quelli di Mayaheine, sebbene la chiesa della semidea sia molto più piccola di quella di Pelor. I paladini di Pelor si vedono come la luce ardente del sole che raschia via l'oscurità e il male e porta forza e conforto per gli innocenti. Possono essere trovati quasi in ogni nazione delle Flanaess e le loro vesti variano a seconda della cultura locale. Essi sono più comuni a Nyrond negli stati di Urnst e nella Valle dello Sheldomar. I crociati credono che le leggi siano utili, ma che sono nella migliore delle ipotesi un obiettivo secondario. Il loro motto Equità per gli Umili con Perseveranza e Forza. Un antico ordine di paladini Oeridiani anteriori alle Grandi Migrazioni, i Signori di Sol, è ora estinto, ma la loro storia è strettamente legata a quella delle tribù Aerdi che fondarono il Grande Regno. Dalle migrazioni in poi, Hextor e Heironeous guadagnarono maggiore popolarità e inglobarono in buona parte i ruoli tradizionali dei Signori di Sol. Artefatti e Reliquie Tra le reliquie più famose di Pelor troviamo le mazze chiamate Stella dell'Aurora e simboli sacri conosciuti come i Frammenti di Sole. *Le Stelle dell'Aurora: esistono quattro di queste mazze. Erano regali fatti da Pelor ai quattro solar che salvarono un paladino dalle viscere dell'inferno. *I Frammenti di Sole: questi oggetti sono descritti nei testi sacri di Pelor come "Dono di Pelor, che porto nell'oscurità, un sole che non tramonta mai". *La Verga di Ajira: questa è una reliquia di un leggendario paladino chiamato Ajira. Alcune delle sue ossa furono messe nell'elsa della sua mazza che così divenne una reliquia. Essa si illumina, cura le malattie e rigenera chi la impugna. *L'Icona di Ronnam: chiamata così in onore a un chierico di Pelor che era stato apprendista presso un fabbro. Egli creò da sé il suo simbolo sacro, era un rozzo simbolo di mero bronzo, ma appunto per questo veniva portata come un rimprovero verso coloro che rivevano solo la bellezza. L'icona ha delle qualità speciali contro i non morti e i suoi raggi solari possono trasformarsi in oro da utilizzare per rifocillare i bisognosi. E' stata perso fin dal 594 AC, quando il chierico Devlim Handorgan scomparve in una incursione nelle terre di Iuz. Reame La Fortezza del Sole, una volta conosciuta come Benedizione della Luce, è il regno di Pelor nell'Elysium. Il dominio di Pelor, una volta un vasto maniero circondato per chilometri da frutteti, vigneti e terreni agricoli, è ormai (da quando ha assunto un aspetto più marziale durante le Guerre di Greyhawk) una cittadella placcata in oro che forma un faro in cima alla più grande isola dello strato di Thalasia. Si dice che il sole qui scaldi i cuori de buoni e illumini gli atti segreti del male. Templi e Rituali I templi di Pelor sono alti e con ampie finestre, molte sono cattedrali con ornamenti di vetro colorato. Essi sono disposti in modo che il sole risplenda nella maggior parte delle camere durante il giorno, e molti dispongono di ampi cortili. Essi tendono ad essere ariosi e con le mura di un bianco accecante. Gli ornamenti dei tempi sono in genere di colore giallo o oro e sono sempre tenuti puliti. Molti templi di Pelor hanno delle sale che fungono da ospedale. I servizi religiosi di Pelor coinvolgono la preghiera di gruppo, il canto di inni e la distribuzione di elemosine. Le preghiere a Pelor sono spesso affermazioni in prima persona, per esempio, "Io sono misericordioso, come il Sole della Misericordia splende su di me." I matrimoni e i riti di passaggio, spesso hanno luogo all'inizio di una nuova stagione. Gli agricoltori spesso richiedono un rituale noto come la Benedizione del Campo Baciato dal Sole. Giorni Sacri Le festività più importanti di Pelor generalmente si svolgono durante solstizi e gli equinozi del Calendario di Greyhawk. *Il Giorno della Donazione del Pane. In questo giorno, che si tiene il quarto giorno della Festa del Bisogno (il Solstizio d'Inverno), I chierici di Pelor, Rao e St. Cuthbert della Città Libera di Greyhawk distribuiscono cibo ai poveri. *La Festa di Edoira: Si festeggia il 4° giorno della Festa del Raccolto. I seguaci di Pelor di Greyhawk si uniscono ai seguaci di Rao in questa celebrazione interreligiosa. *La Festa di Mezza Estate: In questo giorno, noto anche come il Sacro Giorno di Pelor, si svolge il 4° giorno della Festa dell'Abbondanza, il giorno del Solstizio d'Estate. Galleria Pelor - Simbolo 2.jpg|Il Simbolo di Pelor in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Richard Baker, Rob Heinsoo e James Wyatt. Manuale dei Piani. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. *Scott Bennie. "Setting Saintly Standards." Dragon Magazine #79. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Creighton Broadhurst e Stephen Radney-MacFarland. Blight on Bright Sands Sourcebook. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LGBBSS_v1-0.zip *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *David "Zeb" Cook. Book of Artifacts. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *Jeff Grubb, David Noonan e Bruce R. Cordell. Manuale dei Piani. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001. *Gary Gygax. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #306. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *-----. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dungeon Magazine #104. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Geoffrey McVey. "Small Gods." Dragon Magazine #293. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Eric Menge. "Power Groups: Druids of the Old Faith." Wizards of the Coast. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2008. Disponibileonline:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgpg/20080122a *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Pelor." Dragon Magazine #346. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Maggiore Categoria:Pantheon Flan Categoria:Pantheon Baklunese Categoria:Pantheon Oeridiano